To improve electromagnetic compatibility (EMC protection) and protect against electrostatic discharges (ESD protection), EMC capacitors are used in sensor modules. Although it is possible to integrate capacitors of this type into semiconductor pressure sensors, this requires a not inconsiderable amount of extra effort in manufacturing the pressure sensor. In addition, the integrated capacitors often fail to meet the requirements of effective ESD protection. As a result, the capacitors in conventional sensor modules are installed in the sensor housing at a different location than the sensor system.
For example, a pressure sensor module having a two-chamber design is described in German Patent Application No. DE 197 31 420 A1. The housing includes a housing part having electrical conductors partially embedded therein which are contacted with a p.c. board via bonding wire connections. The sensor housing also has a first cavity, to which pressure is applied and in which a sensor system is situated, and a second cavity, which is sealed against the first cavity and in which an EMC protective circuit having protective capacitors is situated. The sensor system and EMC protective circuit are provided together on a p.c. board. The electrical connection between the protective circuit and the sensor system is established via the printed conductors on the p.c. board. In the first chamber of the sensor housing is also provided a frame-like receptacle part having a receptacle formed by a peripheral wall, the sensor system being inserted into this receptacle and covered by a protective covering filled into the receptacle, for example a silicone gel, for the purpose of protection. A disadvantage of conventional sensor modules is that the provision of the p.c. board in the two cavities requires a relatively great amount of effort for sealing the two cavities, since seals are needed above and below the p.c. board, locations where it is difficult to provide them.